The Luckiest
by HecateA
Summary: Three old friends musing on all the things that happened right and fiddling with flowers on the morning of Luna's wedding.


**Author's note: **I don't write these three nearly enough; enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Hogwarts: **Assignment #5, Media Studies Task #12, Write about someone getting gussied up for a special occasion.

**Warnings:**

* * *

**The Luckiest **

_When we were young, oh oh we did enough_

_When it got cold, ooh ooh we bundled up _

_I can't be told, ah a it can't be done_

_So keep your head up, keep your love _

-Stubborn Love, The Lumineers

"What are you doing now?" Luna asked, her big blue eyes following Neville's actions through the reflection in the vanity mirror.

"I am bringing these braids around the sides of your head so they cross over," Neville said through a mouthful of bobby pins. His shirtsleeves were rolled up as he worked and his tie hung loosely around his neck—Ginny would have to retie it for him. "Once that's done, I'll curl the parts of your hair that are still down before putting the flowers in."

"I am holding the flowers," Ginny said.

"And you are doing a _great _job," Neville said.

Ginny scoffed. She was horrible at all things hair and makeup, skills Neville thankfully had to compensate for. Plus, given how absolutely _huge _she was at this point of her pregnancy, Neville and Luna had decided to allocate to her the extremely important job of sitting next to Luna and looking pretty. Well, not exactly true. Last night she'd painted Luna's nails a nice shade of yellow that matched her maid of honour dress and the tie Neville was wearing. But still, Ginny was mostly here for decorative purposes.

Luna herself sat in the chair in her dressing robe, humming contently to herself. She was much quieter and calmer than other brides-to-be that Ginny had seen over the years—Fleur had been giddy with excitement, Hermione had been a ball of nerves, Ginny herself had been given a mimosa that had made her rather boisterous. Oops.

Then again, this made sense for Luna—this quiet, peaceful joy.

"Are you excited?" Ginny asked.

"I am," Luna said with a content smile. "There's supposed to be an asteroid shower tonight and I think that the brownies living under the porch know. The fey-o-scope was glowing bright blue when I checked."

"How about the wedding?" Ginny asked more specifically.

"Oh, yes. I'm the most excited about that. We've finally decided that for the honeymoon, we'll be taking Rolf's grandfather's traveling case to Scandinavia. The ice kelpie migrations are supposed to be quite stunning, and I've been working on my Troll-speak."

"You can't marry a man just for the fantastic beasts he comes with," Neville said. He paused. "I mean, you can if you want to. You can do whatever you want."

"As far as dowries are concerned, that's a rather cool one," Ginny admitted. Her second child launched a kick to the right of her bellybutton and she put a hand down to soothe him. Luna leaned over and her hand joined Ginny's.

"Are you going to stay like that?" Neville asked. "Sorry, I just need you still since I'm just rubbish at curling…"

"You are _not _rubbish at it_," _Ginny scoffed.

Luna sat up straight in her seat, nice and still for Neville.

"It's funny how grown up we all are," Luna said. "Ginny is making a baby—and not even for the first time. Neville is here but he should have been chaperoning a trip to Hogsmeade for his students because he's a teacher now and that's lovely. And I'm here."

"Funny is one word for it," Ginny said.

"Lucky is another," Neville said. She shot him a look and he averted his eyes. "Sorry."

"I think it is lucky," Luna mused. "Think of all the things that had to go write for all three of us to be here."

"There are quite a few," Ginny admitted. She squeezed Luna's hand and offered her friend a smile. "We don't have to think about that, not today, anyways. The important thing is that we're here now."

"We are," Neville said. "And so are Harry, Rolf, Hannah, Jamie, and a lot of other very important people… we're really lucky. _I _feel lucky, anyways."

"Me too," Luna said. "I could have gotten ready all by myself but having you two here is so much nicer."

Neville kissed the top of Luna's head before straightening her very last curl.

"Gin, you can actually help with this, probably," Neville said.

"Putting the flowers in?" Ginny asked. "I'd hope so."

Neville gave her a hand to get up and they spent far more time than strictly necessary dotting Luna's hair with baby's breath and soft blue forget-me-not flowers with cheerful yellow centers. Luna didn't provide much guidance, just closed her eyes and picking up the song she was humming from where she'd last let off, but smiled when she saw the final result.

"Happy?" Neville asked.

"Quite possibly the happiest," Luna confirmed.

"Alright, let's get you in your dress," Ginny said.

Neville was banished to the corner of the room where he stood facing the wall as Luna stepped into the long tulle skirt and white blouse that she had picked for herself in lieu of a wedding dress. _Something blue _was in her hair, Ginny slipped her own wedding ring in Luna's breast pocket as _something borrowed, _her white flats were _something new, _and the yellow ribbon that Ginny wrapped around Luna's waist like a belt was technically _something old _since they had found it in the sewing supply closet at The Burrow. Ginny smoothed down the skirt and adjusted the blouse's tuck before they told Neville to turn around.

He smiled when he saw Luna and crossed the room in remarkably few steps to give her a great big hug. Luna stroked his hair and smiled one of those brilliant smiles she sometimes unleashed on the world.

"We might even be the luckiest," Luna said simply.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Bloomin' Time; Gryffindor MC (x2); Ravenclaw MC; Trio of Silver (Y); Seeds; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Brush; Themes & Things A (Friendship); Themes & Things B (Joy); Themes & Things C (Flowers); Themes & Things D (Sweater/Jumper); Themes & Things E (Table); Themes & Things F (Resilience); Neurodivergent; Rian-Russo Inversions; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **950


End file.
